A connector 201 shown in FIGS. 7 to 11 is a conventional one that has been employed for an electric vehicle, and that is connected with a connector 9 of a charging cable for charging a battery of the electric vehicle (see PTL 1).
The connector 201 is provided with a housing 202, a cover 203 rotatively pivoted about the housing 202 so as to open or close openings 221a and 222a of the housing 202, a lock 204 rotatively pivoted about the housing 202 so as to keep a state by engaging with an edge 233 of the cover 203 in which the cover 203 covers the openings 221a and 222a, with the openings 221a and 222a covered, and shafts 207 and 208.
The aforementioned housing 202 is formed of synthetic resin, which is provided with a housing main body 220, a flange 223 annularly disposed on outer surface of the housing 220, a pair of housing side mounting plates 224 disposed away from each other on the outer surface of the housing 220 for attaching the cover 203, and a pair of lock mounting plates 225 disposed away from each other on the outer surface of the housing 220 for attaching the cover 204. In the pair of housing side mounting plates 224 is disposed a shaft hole 224a passing a shaft 207 therethrough. Also, in the pair of lock mounting plates is disposed a shaft hole passing a shaft 208 therethrough.
The aforementioned housing 220 is provided with a plurality of terminal cavities 222, and a housing cavity 221 receiving a hood of the connector 9 of the charging cable. The terminal cavity 222 extends in a direction of engaging with the connector 9 of the charging cable, at an upper end and a lower end of which openings 222a and 222b are formed, respectively. From the lower end opening 222b is inserted a terminal having electric wire (not shown), from the upper end opening 222a is inserted a terminal of the connector 9 of the charging cable (not shown). These terminal having electric wire and the connector 9 of the charging cable 9 are engaged with each other within the terminal cavity 222.
The aforementioned cover 203 is formed of synthetic resin, which is provided with a plate 232 stacked on the upper end of the housing 220, an edge 233 disposed on an outer edge of the plate 232, and a base 230 disposed on an outer edge of the plate 232 and an opposite side of the edge 233. The base 230, as shown in FIG. 8, is provided with a extension 236 extending from an outer edge of the plate 232, a pair of cover side mounting plates 237 and 238 upstanding from the extension 236 and opposing each other. The pair of cover side mounting plates 237 and 238 is provided with shaft holes 237a and 238a passing the shaft 207 therethrough.
Also, the pair of cover side mounting plates 237, 238 is positioned between the pair of housing side mounting plates 224, and the shaft 207 is passed through the shaft holes 237a, 238a of the pair of cover side mounting plates 237, 238 and the shaft hole 224a of the pair of housing side mounting plates 224, resulting in the cover 203 being rotatively pivoted about the housing 202. The cover 203, when the connector 9 of the charging cable is inserted into the housing 202, also opens the openings 221a, 222a, and closes the openings 221a, 222a except in the case of charging to prevent water or dust from entering therein.
The aforementioned lock 204 is formed of synthetic resin, and provided with a shaft hole 241 passing the shaft 208 therein. The lock 204 is positioned between the pair of lock mounting plates 225 of the housing 202, and the shaft 208 is passed through the shaft hole 241 and a shaft hole of the pair of lock mounting plates 225, so as to be rotatively pivoted about the housing 202.